Entre nosotros
by Dulce Batata
Summary: Drabbles de Solomon y Sheba (spoilers del manga de Magi)
1. Derretirse

Drabbles de SolomonxSheba del maravilloso manga Magi: Labyrinth of Magic! de Shinobu Ohtaka, todos los fans amamos y odiamos a esta mujer.

* * *

 _En la biblioteca, ahí me robaste mi primer beso. No estaba preparada, fue tan instantáneo que me cuesta creer que pasó. No duró nada. Incluso parecías algo avergonzado por haberlo hecho. Yo, en cambio sentía que me estaba derritiendo_


	2. Calentarse

Aqui el capitulo II, me salió no largo pero con mas palabras que el primero ¿Quien me entiende? Sólo digo que amo esta pareja es tan trágica para mi gusto yo que soy toda dulces y caramelos jajaja. Espero que sea de su agrado, review para mí :3

Los personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka de su manga: Magi the Labyrinth of Magic! 100% Recomendado

* * *

Salíamos juntos… entonces ¿Por qué no? Debí pensarlo dos veces, antes de hacer algo como eso. Ella se notaba tan sorprendida, incluso cuando traté de hacerlo otra vez parecía extrañada de mí, pero no se negó. Sólo al sentir sus labios esta vez, el calor que transmitía su cuerpo paso a mí instantáneamente No sabía si profundizar el beso, la verdad me sentía sólo con un poco más de confianza que mi amiga convertida a novia. Hace un mes que estábamos juntos oficialmente, y quería ir a un paso más allá. Ella prometió estar a mi lado. Espero estar en el suyo, porque la amo.

-S-Solomon- suspiró la magi de Alma Toran, rompiendo el beso

-¿No te gusta?- pregunté, quería saber si la estaba incomodando de verdad

-¡No! Por supuesto que no es así- me dijo muy emocionada. –Sólo es que es la primera…primera vez que alguien me besa, discúlpame estoy muy avergonzada.

-No hace falta decir que es la mía también, pero si no quieres seguir, no he de molestarme- Técnicamente iba a sentirme algo triste porque no quería hacer estas cosas conmigo, pero debo decir que su voluntad me importaba bastante.

-S-Sólo dos veces más…- Tan linda, su cara estaba completamente roja, parecía que iba a estallar. Podría ser uno de nuestros pilares más fuertes en la resistencia, pero Sheba seguía siendo muy en su interior esa niña que conocí años atrás.

-Bien… como tú ordenes-

-¡Yo no estoy ordenan-…- la callé con un beso. Quería sentir otra vez aquel calor, no tardó mucho en suceder. Este sentimiento al tenerla tan cerca de mí, me hacía sentirme en otro plano. Ella comenzó a abrir más sus labios, me estaba aceptando, se acostumbraba a esto. Estaba en el cielo, quería llevarla conmigo

-¡Solomon-sama! Tiene que ver esto que encontré usted y…- Ugo. Nunca sentí tantos deseos de golpearte. Encontrarme de esta forma con mi novia, ante él a mi no me resultaba incomodo. Pero…

-U-Ugo-kun… ¡no es lo que te imaginas!- Con una velocidad se acomodó la falda, como si se hubiese desarreglado y se apartó de mi lado rápidamente.- Seguro Solomon y tú tienen cosas que hablar, con permiso los dejaré solos- En menos de un minutos el ambiente se había cortado, ahora tenía que escucharlo

-Solomon… disculpa por interrumpirlos- La inteligencia de este mago no se comparaba a ninguna, pero en estas cuestiones era un cero a la izquierda

-No nos interrumpiste en nada serio, además hacer estas cosas en la biblioteca dónde vienes seguido seguro podría incomodarte, no volverá a suceder- debía ser razonable, ya se me ocurrirían otros lugares para estar con ella

-Comprendo, Solomon-sama. Ahora me gustaría que escuchase unos momentos- pidió el "otaku" de Alma Toran

-Soy todo oídos- le dije.


	3. Pertenecerte

Capitulo III, espero que les guste! Digamos que esta subidito de tono... un poco

Todos los personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka de su manga Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic!

* * *

Al verte a los ojos esta vez sentí miedo. Miedo de ser mala, de no poder ser lo suficiente para alguien como tú, pero estabas ahí esperando que te dijera que

estaba bien, podías seguir. Sin embargo los nervios me estaban comiendo viva. Ni entendía como habíamos llegado a esta situación. Me declaró culpable de que tu habitación sea más cómoda que la mía y que me haya tomado la libertad de quedarme a esperarte en tu cama mientras estabas estudiando en la biblioteca. Tampoco soy inocente, yo en mi interior quería esto. Ahora he de retractarme, sí entendía porque estabas sobre mí y yo trataba de no llorar porque de verdad me dolía mucho. Estabas bastante calmo, con esa mirada fiera. Solos nos cubría una sabana de las tantas que tienes en la cama. Se supone que era invierno pero entre nuestros cuerpos había mucho calor, y esa sabana nos estaba estorbando. Pensaste lo mismo, lo sé te conozco. Me besas y sabes que me derrito por ti, no hay duda de que eres mi universo entero y he de seguirte hasta el fin de mi existencia.

-Solomon- te llamé. Hacia un rato que no movías un solo músculo

-¿Estas mejor?- no había dudas de que era un hombre maravilloso. Aparto esa sabana de su cuerpo, la que nos impide vernos tal y cómo hemos llegado a este mundo. Sólo una vela nos entrega algo de visibilidad ante los dos. La vergüenza se esfumó por completo. Quiero ser tuya

-Sí, continúa- contení la respiración, ahora sabía que no había una vuelta atrás. Volviste a besarme con delicadeza, a mover tus manos por mi cuerpo, perdiéndose entre las caricias que yo te estoy dando. Siento más calor que de costumbre, el sudor se está haciendo presente en nuestros cuerpos. El vaivén se hace eterno, me cuesta creer las sensaciones que estoy experimentado. Me tiembla la voz, los sonidos que existen en la habitación son indescriptibles. En un momento, tu cuerpo se paraliza, dándome cuenta que has terminado. Recuestas tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, respirando entrecortadamente, pidiéndome perdón. No entiendo la razón fue increíble pensé. Te sientas en la cama para mirarme, volviéndome a besar. Parece que estas ardiendo en fiebre de lo caliente que te siento.

-Sheba...¿no quieres intentarlo otra vez?- Seriamente me preguntaste si quería estar contigo de nuevo. Sólo me bastó besarte, esa era una aceptación rotunda. Amo ser tuya

* * *

Les gustó? Diganme que sí!

Dejen una rev please!

Saludos


	4. Responderte

**Capitulo IV Esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Solomon! Gracias por leer!**

 **Todos ls personajes de este fanfiction pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka**

* * *

Tres meses. Correspondías a mis besos siempre que estuviésemos en completa intimidad. Por demás decir que eso me hacía sentir dichoso de todo. Sin embargo quería más, de alguna forma lo necesitaba. Esperaba estar equivocado ante estas sensaciones pero al contrario cada vez que posaba mis labios sobre los tuyos, volvía a pasar. Demonios, no quiero que te espantes como al principio y volver a empezar. Tal vez deba sincerarme, eso sería lo más conveniente. Estas últimas semanas te he encontrado en mi cama, a veces durmiendo y otras veces devorando sandías a altas horas de la noche. Antes hemos dormido juntos, cuando no éramos más que amigos, camaradas ante una imponente lucha. Me preguntas que me pasa, porque me quedo en el umbral de la puerta. Tomó un respiro y me acercó a ti acostándome contigo. Preciosa. Sí, lo eres. Fuerte, de eso no hay dudas. Tienes tantas virtudes como algunos defectos pero hay uno del cuál no estoy seguro.

-¿Eres mía Sheba?-

Al decir eso te quedaste en blanco. Me mirabas pero parecía que tu mente había viajado a otro sitio. Pensé que fui demasiado directo esta vez, pero mi interior me decía que no, al contrario tenía que sacarme esta especie de necesidad, que al pesar de ya estar muy seguro de lo que era aún así quería escuchar que pensabas, si sentías lo mismo, si… bueno querías lo mismo de lo que me estaba imaginando en mi mente. Todavía no has dicho nada, ya me estoy impacientando.

-Solomon…no sé qué decirte- Lo sabías. El color de tus mejillas, te delataba. Comprendías a dónde quería llegar. A pesar de que escondías tu rostro entre las almohadas no me resistí a darte un beso en la cabeza, al cual reaccionaste rápido para voltearte y verme. Pensé que sólo estábamos los dos en el mundo. Te besé con delicadeza, acomodándome sobre ti. Al darnos cuenta nuestras vestimentas se habían perdido. Culpable, lo siento. Los besos continúan, pareces nerviosa porque tus extremidades tiemblan cuando me tocas. Por mi parte, no me basta con sentir toda tu piel a mí merced. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando nuestros sexos rozan. Tengo miedo de perder la razón ante ti. Co un movimiento rápido trato de entrar pero al ver tu rostro de sufrimiento me detengo a mitad de camino. No se me ocurre otra cosa que besar tus labios para tranquilizarte o más bien para calmarme a mí también que estoy cayendo al borde de la tentación de continuar. Sin embargo quiero que digas algo… si quieres seguir o no. Percibo unas incipientes lagrimas que caen por tus mejillas, me estoy temiendo lo peor.

-Solomon- me llamaste. Sentía como si mi alma volviese a mi cuerpo al nombrarme

-¿Estas mejor?- no sabía que me esperaba cuando respondieses. Una de tus manos se aparta de mí vista para quitar la sabana que me impide admirar tu cuerpo.

-Sí, continúa- conclusión. Volví a besarte, como la primera vez. Las caricias que al principio parecían infantiles ahora no había duda de que estaban envueltas en necesidad, en pasión. Tu interior, me cuesta describirlo pero ya a lo justo no encuentro las palabras. Cada vez que puedo vuelvo a besarte con extrema lujuria. He perdido las casillas, he enloquecido. Mi cuerpo ya no me responde al hacerte mía, sólo mía. Al parecer no he de durar mucho, es demasiado placer. Todo mi ser parece desprenderse de mi cuerpo para pasar al tuyo, cayendo yo rendido sobre ti. Te pido perdón, en mi interior pienso en cómo pude durar tan poco. No parece importarte ya que en todo momento estas sonriendo. Me aparto y me siento en el lecho. Cuando vuelvo a besarte te pregunto si quieres intentarlo otra vez. Me respondiste con un beso que jamás podré olvidar. No respondiste a mi pregunta, sin embargo los hechos que han ocurrido y volverán a pasar en esta habitación son la respuesta. Eres mía.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Review :3?¿Alguna recomendación? Abrazo para todos!**


	5. Alcanzarte

**Hola! He venido a actualizar!**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka, de su manga Magi**

 **Gracias por leer y por las reviews es un placer que los drabbles cumplan con sus expectativas!**

* * *

Aquellas noches se convirtieron en rutina. Mi ser, esperaba compartir más de ti. Al caer el alba, luego de haber luchado junto a ti y los demás, durante la cena no parabas de lanzarme miradas cómplices. Nadie sentiría lo que yo cuando me mirabas de esa forma. Sentía que me desnudabas, que con solo verme ya estaba a tu merced. Me he vuelto muy pervertida, me consta. La necesidad de estar junto a ti me supera completamente. No puedo evitarlo, es imposible. En la oscuridad nos devoramos, sí. Es la única forma que puedo describirlo. Tus manos, parece que han cobrado vida por las caricias que erizan mi piel a cada paso. Me siento desfallecer sin siquiera haber tocado nuestro lecho. Los besos continúan, me pierdo en tus labios. Todo es perfecto hasta que en un punto nos tropezamos con el que creo es el libro que te dio Ugo-kun después de cenar. Nos reímos de nuestra torpeza para seguir besándonos con fervor. Mi mano traviesa, toca aquella zona que tanto placer me da. Un gemido escapa de tus labios, encendiendo más mi pasión por ti. No te quedas atrás, prácticamente mi vestido se desprende de mi cuerpo. El contacto entre nuestros labios sigue, no tenemos prisa para amarnos. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que estás más que dispuesto… trato de decirte que vayamos a la cama, será mejor. Murmuras algo en mi oído, que hace que me sonroje completamente. Cuando me doy cuenta me hallo sobre ti, no me detengo de darte caricias, decirte lo feliz que me haces. Tocas mi mejilla, para luego besarme con ternura, con inocencia. No puedo verte en la oscuridad pero no me hace falta ahora. Parece como si estuviésemos poseídos por algo en particular, nuestros cuerpos se sienten desbordados. No sé dónde empiezas tú y terminó yo. Estoy tocando el cielo con las manos mi amado Solomon, procura alcanzarme.

* * *

 **Nuevamente gracias por leer, un saludo si les agrado dejen una review! Un beso y hasta pronto**


	6. Buscándote

**Hola he venido a actualizar! Espero que les guste este capitulo, como se me hacia largo y se me mezclaban las narraciones entre los personajes principales lo separé en dos. Este es desde la perspectiva de Solomon el que entra será el de Sheba. Me pone muy feliz que les agraden los drabbles, por mí parte sufrí mucho con esta pareja en el manga, me daba vueltas la cabeza en como de amigos acabaron por ser los Reyes de ALMA TORAN, luego los padres de Aladdin *muere por los feels*. Tengo muchas esperanzas que para el año que viene (por lo menos la mitad) anuncien una tercera temporada para Magi...y que animen el arco de Alma Toran ME MUERO!...ya con el anime de Sinbad No Bouken en proceso de ser estrenado para abril de 2016, hay muchas esperanzas para Magi!. Bien terminé aquí disfruten este capítulo, un saludo gigante! Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Existió una vez en dónde experimenté "celos". Estábamos cenando, parecía casi una fiesta por la alegría del lugar. Nos percatamos que Falan, Arba y tú se hallaban ausentes. Ninguno de los demás sabían dónde estaban y en un momento la música comenzó a tocar. Entre la multitud tres figuras cubiertas de velos de pies a cabeza se mezclaron entre nosotros, riéndose en complicidad. Al darnos cuenta la música siguió tocando, volviéndose más envolvente. Aquellas figuras unidas entre sí comenzaron a danzar en el medio del recinto. Cada paso que daban era muestra de gracia y belleza. Cuando la música pareció culminar, los velos cayeron. Mis ojos también. No pude evitar posar mi mirada en tí. La música volvió a tocar una melodía que invitaba a uno a maravillarse con el baile de ustedes. Tan bella. Parecías una con las melodías que sonaban. Siguiendo observando percaté la vestimenta que usabas. No era algo que veía muy seguido, pero sin duda alguna revelaban más tu cuerpo, la blancura de tu piel, tus curvas que hacían que perdiese la cordura en la recámara. No sabría si podría esperar a que terminarás para poder besarte y ser uno después. Viniendo al caso... ¿Por qué hacían esto?

Traté de elaborar algunas respuestas a mi pregunta, pero me di cuenta de las miradas de algunos de los presentes. Muchas se posaban sobre ti. Es sabido que nosotros dos estamos juntos, nadie se atrevería a ponerte un dedo porque primero lo pondrías en su lugar (eres lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte) y segundo tendría que pasar delante de mi para tenerte. Aún así un malestar sobrevino en mi cuerpo. Me incomodaba, me daba asco. No podría maravillarme de esta función, de verte disfrutar de esa forma, sin sentir como ojos atrevidos te observaban con deseos de poseerte. Quería que la música terminase.

La melódía terminó

-¡Solomon!¡Chicos!¿Que les pareció?- preguntaste exaltada, corriendo a nuestro lado. No parecía importarte el sudor que caía por tus pechos y hacía brillar a tu piel. Necesito controlarme.

-¡Fue increíble Sheba-san!- añadió Tess con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.- ¡Mamá y Arba-san estuvieron fantásticas también!- dijo abrazando a su madre que recibió la muestra de afecto con gusto

-Es un placer mi pequeño- dijo ella. Wahid se acercó también, susurrando algo a su oído, que no estuvo a nuestro alcance para ser escuchado pero por el sonrojo de Falan no había mucho que decir. Al volver mi mirada hacia parecías molesta. Tus mejillas infladas te daban un aire adorable, sin duda alguna. Cuando iba a decir algo te levantaste y saliste del salón. Me quedé estupefacto, no entendía que pasaba. Un golpecito en la nuca me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Solomon... ve por ella antes de que se enojé más- dijo Arba. Sólo asentí y fui a buscarte. Una hora. Dos horas. Tres horas. Cuatro horas. Esperaba que fuese una broma ¿dónde te habías metido? Una idea llegó a mi cabeza. Diablos lo olvidé. Tenía que estar en el lugar más obvio ¿no?


	7. Encontrándonos

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka de su manga Magi_**

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews, por leer y disfrutar la historia. Saludos_**

* * *

–¡Solomon idiota!–. Seguro esta era la enésima vez que lo maldecía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estuve semanas practicando para darles una buena velada a los demás y él siquiera lo notó. Al contrario parecía que miraba a Arba. Diablos, me hago ideas de nuevo. Él me ama, yo lo amó. Estaremos siempre juntos. "Pero Arba tiene más pecho que yo"...

–¡¿Pero porque pienso en estas cosas!?– grité golpeando las almohadas

–¿Qué cosas Sheba?–. Ese era nada más que Solomon

–Nada que te importe. ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunté escondiéndome entre los almohadones y edredones de la cama.

– En primer lugar, yo duermo aquí, mejor dicho dormimos aquí– dijo. Tenía razón hace meses que decidimos que dormiríamos juntos.– En segundo lugar te he estado buscando casi toda la noche. Me tenías preocupado– añadió mientras se sentaba en la cama

–¿Preocupado?– volví a preguntar saliendo de mi escondite

–Sí, saliste del salón corriendo sin decirme nada. Dime que pasó, vamos– pidió apartando el resto de las cobijas que me cubrían.

–Solomon, ¿prometes no burlarte?– le dije

–Depende… pero si la razón es completamente válida no me burlaré de ello–. Decidí entonces explicarle los porvenires que me llevó a bailar con Arba y Falan. Al terminar de hablar, él se paró y se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación. Me asusté un poco, pero cuando lo vi voltearse estaba conteniendo la risa. Le tiré las almohadas por fallar a su promesa. Dejó escapar unas carcajadas mientras se acercaba a la cama. Seguía algo molesta, pero dejé que besase mi cuello. – Perdona, si te ofendí. Estabas tan hermosa que apenas podía articular palabras Sheba- dijo acostándose su cabeza en mi regazo. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas por su halago, entonces Solomon podía ser alguien que en estas situaciones se quedase sin palabras. –Sheba, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – me preguntó. Le dije que sí, que necesitaba de mí. Él levantó su cabeza de mi regaz, volviéndose a sentar en la cama.

– ¿Podrías bailar para mí? –. Su petición me sorprendió, sin embargo no podía negarme cuando me miraba con esos ojos. Besé su frente para luego levantarme de la cama y bailar enfrente de él mientras me contemplaba. Parecía perdido en lo que hacía, tenía toda la atención de mi amado Solomon. No podía ser más feliz porque el destino quiso que nos hallamos encontrado.


End file.
